haydayfandomcom_no-20200216-history
Lastebil
en er et rødt kjøretøy som er plassert ved siden av tavlen på forsiden av gårdshuset. Den blir brukt til å levere varer for å få tilbake mynter, erfaringspoeng og kuponger. en blir åpnet opp på nivå 4. Historien en's bestillinger kommer fra andre byfolk: Bentes butikk, Mikkels mølle, skole, barnehage med mer. (Mangler informasjon). Bestillinger og bestillingstavla Bestillinger er forespørsel etter avlinger og produkter spilleren kan gro eller lage på deres nivå (utenom om fôrmølle-produkter, som aldri blir bestilt). De tar form som gule lapper festet til bestillingstavla (og grønne lapper for smelteovn- og gullsmed-produkter). Tavla har opprinnelig bare en bestilling, men det kommer etter hvert flere bestillinger etter hvert som spilleren utvikler seg og det kan bli maksimalt ni bestillinger. Bestillinger kommer helt tilfeldig: de kan omfatte en eller flere enheter av samme ting, eller en eller flere enheter av forskjellige ting. Bestillinger etter smelteovn- og gullsmed-produkter er det litt annerledes med fordi de ikke spør etter noe annet enn smelteovn- og gullsmed-produkter. Den samme tingen kan bli bestilt i flere bestillinger på den samme tiden og det kan være to identiske bestillinger på tavla. Fullføre bestillinger Hver bestilling må bli fullført på en gang. Når spilleren har alt en bestilling krever, får lappen en grønn sjekkemerke og lastebilen kan kjøre varene ut. en kjører av sted med kasser i lasteplanet og kommer tilbake noen sekunder senere med belønninger. Da blir den fullførte bestillingen plassert med en ny bestilling. Orders can also be discarded if a player so chooses. When an order is discarded, a time penalty of varying length (from 6-30 minutes depending on the player's level) must pass before a new order replaces the discarded one. Rewards Filling a truck order is rewarded with a specified amount of coins and experience points. However, orders that offer a high coin compensation will not earn as many experience points as equivalent orders that are low in coin compensation but high in experience points. Players also earn a voucher for Smelter and Jeweler products. The color of this voucher is random and only revealed when the truck comes back. Additionally, players can earn more coins from jewelry orders than they would by selling the products in their roadside shops at their maximum value. This is never true for other items. Events and achievements Truck deliveries are tied to a special recurring event, the 'Truck Delivery Bonus', which doubles the coins awarded for filling an order. Truck deliveries also let players complete the "Beep Beep!" and "Turbo Trucker" achievements. Strategy Tips Note: This strategy is community made. *At the start of the game, truck orders are the primary method of earning income for the farm. Later, when the boat dock opens and players are able to produce more sought after items with more advanced production buildings, they may choose to fill truck orders only occasionally, as completing boat orders and selling items in the roadside shop for a higher premium allows players more freedom in choosing what items to produce, although you can't gain experience points from the shop as you do selling crops and products in truck orders. *Discard hello *that are not easy to fill or will not be filled in a reasonable amount of time or when one item is required for several orders. *At the start of the game, players may choose to fill orders that offer higher experience points, as "leveling up" at this stage can be more advantageous than gaining coins. Trivia *Personen som kjører lastebilen blir aldri sett.